Ups and Downs, Highs and Lows
by CaciaCoon
Summary: Ashitaka hasn't seen San in TEN months, and she terribly misses him. When they are reunited, her brothers don't seem to like their new love one bit. In a twist of fate, their attitudes change for reasons you'll have to find out by reading. Some months after, Ashitaka decides he must return to his village, if only for a short time, and he brings San... Please R&R! :3 CHAPPIE TWO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! OMG, Princess Mononoke is my favorite movie all over again. I've loved it forever, but I watched it today and i was just like, WOW. I NEED TO WRITE SOMFIN...**

**So write somfin I will. This is going to be a lengthy story, but I'll try to get it mostly finished by the time christmas break is over. Here's the extended summary:**

**Ashitaka returns to the forest after six months, and gets an unexpected (but at the same time expected) greeting from her. After a few very fluff-filled pointless months, the two wolf brothers Kohaku and Akira kidnap Ashitaka from his temporary shack on the borders of the village, and drag him to the cave that they and the princess of beasts lives, for resins you'll have to find out on your own. Don't be lazy. Filled with fluff and wolf brothers playing matchmaker.**

**Wow, even that sucked...**

**Hey, did you guys know that Kya, the girl who Ashitaka called his little sister was the girl he was engaged too? o.O you learn some freaky shit when you look stuff up... /#liferuined...**

ASHITAKA'S P.O.V., THIRD PERSON-

Ashitaka awoke to the sun piercing through his eyelids. He groaned, and sat up in his meager cot. He looked around his shabby hut built out of twigs. He hadn't meant to stay here quite so long, he didn't know complications would keep him from returning to San. It had been ten months since he had made that promise to the girl he loved, and he simply couldn't keep it. The townspeople were reluctant to let him go, and he suspected it was not an accident Yakuul had fallen ill. It was easy to induce sickness with berries.

He was surprised to cursed abode had stood up for this long. He had fully intended to go back into the forest, and stay there. Make a little house for himself out of stones and wood, big enough for him and another person. His second intention was to ask for her hand in marriage, of course after her wolf brothers accepted him.

Ashitaka got up and pulled on his shirt. With his eyes still closed in a grimace, he opened the door into the crisp spring air. To the young man's surprise, Yakuul was waiting, prancing in the dewy grass. "Yakuul?" He asked. "You're better?" The red elk nuzzled against his chest affectionately. Ashitaka smiled at his friend. Then, an exiting thought came into his head. He could now visit San! He didn't have the energy or stamina to reach the part of the forest she lived in on foot, unlike his steed who could outrun any horse he had ever encountered. "Yes." He silently answered himself, and walked back into his hut. he gathered his few possessions, they were really not many. "Come on, Yakuul." He said. "We're going to the forest."

Ashitaka and Yakuul walked calmly through Iron town. Toki caught up with him. "Now, where do you think you're going?" She asked. "I was looking for you, to tell you the news." She said. "What news?" Ashitaka was puzzled. "I'm pregnant, you dope! Korohku had it in him, after all." She chuckled. Ashitaka smiled. "Good for you." Yakuul pawed the ground. "As for you're earlier question, I'm leaving. For the forest." He said. "And for wolf girl, right?" Toki teased. Ashitaka looked down. "Yes." He mumbled as he and Yakuul started walking again. Toki smiled after him as he left.

Getting out was easy, they hadn't rebuilt the huge wooden door again, so he could come and go as he pleased. Some people tried to stop him, but he just hopped on Yakuul and sped off towards the forest. An incredible sense of feeling came into him. "Im going to see her...I'm finally going to see her, after all these months..."

SAN'S P.O.V., THIRD PERSON-

San sat on the edge of the stone overhang coming out from the cave she and her brothers Kohaku and Akira lived in. They were sitting next to her, wagging their tails. "_You know, San, You really need to stop thinking about him. He's had his chance, he didn't come. There are other fish in the sea."_ Kohaku woofed. She swatted him. "No, there _AREN'T._ He's the only one for me. IF I ever were to have a mate." She growled angrily. Akira shrugged. _"Brother, maybe it's a good thing he hasn't come. We don't need our little sister pregnant, now do we."_ the two wolves enjoyed a short-lived laugh before she hit both of them. "I'm going for a walk." She growled. San got up and left fast enough so they didn't see that she was starting to cry.

She sat down on a small rock beside a sunlight-struck pool, her arms on her knees, and her her head on her arms. "Why hasn't he come back?" She asked herself sadly. "He promised he would... I've waited so long..."

Suddenly she heard an exited voice calling out her name. Only one person new her name besides her brothers. "Ashitaka!" She howled into the sky. "San!" he hopped off of Yakuul and started running towards her voice. He stopped and realized he didn't know where he was. "San?" he called. Suddenly, he was crashed to the ground by a very exited San. "Ashitaka!" She cried happily, holding onto his chest like there was no future. He laughed and put his arms around her. "You took too long." she whimpered into his shirt, then pulled away. "Where were you?" She had a tinge of fire in her eyes. He put a hand on her arm warningly. "I was kept back by Iron town. And they poisoned Yakuul." He said softly. Her expression melted and she sank back into his chest. "I thought you had forgotten about me." She whispered. Ashitaka put his arms back over her. "I could never forget about you, San."

Normal P.O.V.

The two lovers (even if they didn't know they were lovers) rested quietly in the soft bed of tall, spring grass and flowers, drifting in and out of sleep and enjoying each others warmth and company, the soft spring air. But they both snapped awake when they heard a deep snarl. "_Well, well, well... What do we have here?"_

**Ha ha ha! Minor cliffie.**_  
_

**PLEASE R&R! it means so much to me to see another review, or even another view on my 'legacy story stats' page for any of my stories. I'll be updating very, very, soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate myself. I can't write... blech, here you go...**

San sat straight up. "Kohaku?" She mumbled sleepily. Usually she was at the top of her wits, but for some reason Ashitaka had a sedative effect on her. Ashitaka sat up, too. In front of them were the two white wolf brothers, who did not look pleased. Akira looked like he wanted to crunch Ashitaka's face off. "_Foul Human!" _He growled. "_You break our sister's heart, and then return? Where were you, you selfish little bastar-_" He was cut off by Kohaku. "_Brother, calm down. You're right, though. Where the hell were you? You have no idea in the deepest pits of the Great spirit's bowels how sad she's been..._" San regained her composure. "Guys, relax. I've already hit him for every day he's been gone." Ashitaka rubbed his arm grudgingly. "Look, I'm really, really sorry. I truly am. They poisoned my elk and they wouldn't let me go. I can't make it up here alone as easily as Yakuul can, and even if I could I think lady Eboshi had orders to keep me in." He apologized.

They narrowed their green eyes. "_We are watching you, human. If you lay one finger on San-" _Kohaku made a snapping motion towards Ashitaka's face. "_Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."_ And they both walked away. The two were now sitting fully upright, looking at each other. San looked down, slightly. "I really did miss you. They're just worried about me." She said quietly. She had an angrier expression on her face. "I hate them all. All those smelly little pigs. You're the only human who isn't, Ashitaka. You're a special human" He softly smiled. "And you're a special wolf." She gave him another choking hug, glad he didn't try to make some point about how she was really human.

They stood up after a few hours of more fluffiness, it was getting darker. "I have an idea." San said enthusiastically and without his consent started pulling him off with incredible strength, towards the spirit pool. "Ow.." Ashitaka bit his tongue every time he hit a rock. Finally, she dropped him. The rising moon was reflecting off the mirror-like water that had not a single disturbance. She sat down next to him, or rather on top of him. "It's so beautiful." She murmured. Ashitaka slowly sat back up so that he was against a tree and she was in his lap. "It's at times like these I think Shishi-Gami might still actually be there." Ashitaka smiled into her hair. San turned so that her face was to him. The look in her eyes was a strange one, it reminded Ashitaka of a wolf considering prey. It kind of scared him, but her wild nature was why he loved her so much.

_T__he moonlight filtering through the trees and reflecting off the water makes her look so beautiful..._ He thought as they started at each other for a few minutes. "Well, isn't this awk-" San was cut off by Ashitaka's self-control failing himself. The young man leaned in and kissed her, which decently surprised her. She let it go for a few seconds, then fell back wards, catching herself with her hands. "The hell was that?" She barked at him, angry only because she didn't know what he had just done.

"Relax, San." He soothed, gently placing his hand on her arm. "It's called a kiss, it's a human form of affection and closeness. And love. I just forgot you don't understand human things." She cocked her head at him. she understood the things like hugging and what they had been doing before, they were close enough to what wolves did, but usually mouths were only placed on each other when you were feeding your puppies, or an injured family member as she had done with Ashitaka after he got shot. After thinking about what he said, she made an unexpected move.

San quite literally jumped on him, and kissed him again. Her wolf-like brain thought she was hunting, for some reason. It made her twist her fingers in his hair so Ashitaka couldn't get away. Ashitaka was knocked back and pressed into the tree. She bit down sharply on his lower lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. Ashitaka winced and she growled. After about thirty seconds, she untangled her fingers from his hair and broke it off. They stared at each other for a while after that. "What...Where did you learn...?" Ashitaka said, still wincing from his lip.

She shrugged. "Wolf thing. Biting is common." She leaned back into his chest. He lightly smiled. "Can we do a wolf thing now?" She asked him. "Um... sure..." He answered, not knowing what she had in mind. San moved forward ever so slightly and started licking his cheek, like wolves do occasionally. He found it slightly strange, bt in her mind it was quite a normal thing to do. He fidgeted, and she stopped. "Was that strange?" She asked him. "A little." He answered. "But kissing was strange to you." San nodded. "We're even, now."

Ashitaka looked up at the moon. "San, it's getting late. We should be going to sleep." He made a move to stand up, but she tugged him back to the ground. "You're not going anywhere. You just came." She whimpered. "San, They're going to be very mad with me." He tried to reason with her. "Then I'll kill them. You're staying the night, at least." She growled with an authoritative tone, ending the argument. "Okay." He gave in, but he was all to happy. "But we should be going back to my den. Akira and Kohaku will be thinking the worst." She said. they both turned pink at her last comment, but the moonlight made it so it was just a darker shade upon their cheeks.

-next day

San had woken up early, as wolves usually do. She was just sitting and watching Ashitaka sleep. He looked like a child when he slept, to her, but so protective. Since she had wriggled out of his protective hold, he had seemed to notice in his sleep. Sleeping Ashitaka seemed to be confused that she wasn't there, and even mumbled her name once or twice. She smiled softly, and laid down next to him again, happy he had finally visited her.

AKIRA'S P.O.V.

Akira growled inaudlibly at the sight of the two lovebirds sleeping in each other's arms. It irked him, seeing them so close and so happy. It annoyed him even more when she woke up, and the boy seemed disturbed, and he almost wanted to bite him when he said San's name. He hoped this wouldn't become a lasting thing, their relationship. The wolf spirit turned away, and walked back out into the growing forest.

**Blech, I have no Muse. I'm so sorry, guys.**


End file.
